


Deer in the Headlights

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, accidental nudity, maybe you could knock first, well this is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: "Since we officially work together now, could you do me the courtesy of knocking before you break in? Or call or text or something?"
Relationships: Dorothy "Dot" Everest & Overkill, Dorothy "Dot" Everest/Overkill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Deer in the Headlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/gifts).

> The topic of yoga came up on a podcast one morning and my brain asked "You do yoga naked?" It spun out from there.

"You do yoga naked?"

Dot had already started to unfold herself from Side Crane on hearing a single footfall a second before Overkill spoke. She briefly debated the merit of staying in a concealing crouch, but she'd be damned if she was going to talk to him from floor level or run for cover when _he_ was the one invading _her_ space. She turned to face him, standing up straight and folding her arms imperiously. Then she had the entertainment of watching him try _very hard_ to continue looking her in the eyes. "Since we officially work together now, could you do me the courtesy of knocking before you break in? Or call or text or something?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry," he said, eyes darting around the room and occasionally back to her. Mostly at her face, though he slipped a couple times. "I got some more intel on the current target and wanted to see what you thought." He held out a manila envelope.

"Give me a second." Before she turned to go in the bedroom she let herself glance down. Hmm. Guess Mr. Mind Ice couldn't bury _everything_ in that glacier.

When she came back out, decently wrapped in her bathrobe, Overkill was gone, the envelope on the bar. She rolled her eyes heavenward and sat down to look over the contents.


End file.
